Sectumsempra and…Love ?
by TheAngelofIego
Summary: my take on Snape's Worst Memory.
1. The fight 1 Sev's POV

I don't own anything!

(Sev's P.O.V.)

I sat under the huge Elm tree by the Black Lake, it was my favorite spot at Hogwarts, manly because it had been the location of many of my most beloved memories, most of which included my best friend Lily Evans. We had just gotten out of our O.W.L.s test for Defense Against the Dark Arts and as I looked over my answers I was sure that I had passed. I looked up at the sky and my mind wandered, for what felt like the hundredth time that day, to Lily. I turned my eyes to the shore of the Black Lake and saw her sitting with a few of the girls from Gryffindor, they all had three feet in the dark water. I was so focused on her that I didn't hear the Marauders as they walked up to me, the normal group of younger students right behind them.

"Look who we have here, Padfoot, it's our pal, Snivellus." said James, who stopped in fount of me.

"What do you want, Potter?" I asked coolly.

"Just a bit of fun, Snivelly. "

My dark gray eyes widened with fear and understanding, the last time the Marauders told me that they wanted to have 'fun' I was in the Hospital wing with a black eye and a broken arm. As I drew my wand I heard James yell "Expelliamus." My wand flew out of my hand and landed on the ground about ten feet away, I dived for it but all that got me was a kick in the face from James, braking my nose. I could feel the hot, sticky blood run over my lips. The group laughed loudly. I heard Black shout,

"Petrificus Totalus." and felt my whole body freeze up. I fell face first to the ground, A string of curse words leaving my mouth as pain shot though my nose.

"Such fowl words, Snivellus. Lets clean that mouth of yours, shall we. Scougify." I heard myself making odd gagging sounds as I fought to breath though the pink bubbles that were blocking my throat and poring out of my thin lips to the ground. I was choking. My lunges were burning due to lack of oxygen and just as I was sure I was going to die, I felt someone rolling me over on my back, a wave of dark red hair falling over my face and neck. "oh, Sev." It was Lily.

"Anapneo." as soon as the word left her lips I was able to take deep, hungry breathes.

"Thanks Lily." I said before inhaling deeply once again.

"Oi, Evens," yelled James. "Get out the way!" finished Sirius. She didn't listen to them. Instead she pointed her wand at my nose and muttered "Episkey." I winced at the bone leapt back into place.

"Sorry, Sev. I'm almost done. Tergeo." she began to wipe away the blood with her wand. When my face was clean she released the body-bind and gave me my wand back, as soon as I was on my feet I was pulled up about ten feet in the air by my ankle, my robes falling down around my shoulders. I could feel the blood rush to my face as the sound of mocking laughter filled my ears.

"Put him down!" yelled Lily.

"Fine." said Potter. The next thing I knew I was on the ground."Sectumsempra." I didn't even have time to register what Black had said before searing pain ripped though my body. I heard Lily scream before it all went black.


	2. The fight 2 Lily's POV

I own nothing

A/N In this story Severus didn't invent Sectumsempra

(Lily's P.O.V.)

I was sitting by the Black Lake with some of the other Gryffindor girls when my friend Mary noticed a group of laughing students by the big Elm tree.

"Let's go see what happening over there." she said standing up. I stood up too and we walked over to see what had caused the uproar. What I saw made my blood freeze. Severus was face down on the ground in a full body-bind making odd gagging sounds. I broke off from the group and ran to his side falling to my knees as I rolled him on to his back.

"oh Sev." I breathed as I saw the extent of what had been done to him. He had blood poring from his clearly broken nose and pink bubbles coming from his mouth, he was fighting for breath.

"Anapneo." as soon as the word left my lips he started to take deep, hungry breathes.

"Thanks Lily." he said before inhaling deeply once again.

"Oi, Evens," yelled James. "Get out the way!" finished Sirius. I didn't listen to them. Instead I pointed my wand at his nose and muttered "Episkey." he winced as the bone leapt back into place.

"Sorry, Sev. I'm almost done. Tergeo." I began to wipe away the blood with my wand. When his face was clean I released the body-bind and gave him his wand back, as soon as he was on his feet he was pulled up about ten feet in the air by his ankle, his robes falling down around his shoulders. I could see the blood rush to his face as the sound of mocking laughter filled the air.

"Put him down!" I yelled, glaring at Potter.

"Fine." said Potter. The next thing I knew he was on the ground."Sectumsempra." I didn't even have time to register what Black had said before I saw long, bloody gashes suddenly appear all over Severus's body. A scream left my lips as I fell to my knees at his side once again. It didn't take long for me to tell that that he was unconscious.

"Mary!" I called. "Go to the Hospital wing and find Madam Pomfrey, tell her that Severus is bleeding really bad and that he's unconscious."

"Okay" I didn't which her go. I turned my head to Sirius, tears in my eyes.

"What did you do to him?"

"I didn't know that would happen, I saw the spell in a book." his voice was full of panic, not for Severus, but rather for himself. I turned back to Sev, I had to stop the bleeding.

"Ferula" I repeated the spell until all the wounds were covered. I charmed a near by branch in to a stretcher and, with the help of Remus, who had come over to see what was going on a few minuets ago, got Severus on it. James came over to help levitate the stretcher and together we made it to the entrance hall before Mary and Madam Pomfrey found us. I heard her let out a shocked gasp when she saw Sev's body, blood had already soaked though the bandages that I had made.

"Oh my-this is-we must get him to the hospital wing-Hurry." when we got there she got him in to a bed and told us to leave. I could hear her mumble some about having to stop the bleeding. A little while later Dumbledore came down to find out what had happened. He listened with out question as everyone had told what they had seen, before telling Sirius that he would be informed of his punishment by the end of the week. He left a little while later to send an owl to Severus's mother.

By the time Severus was able to receive visitors I was the only one still waiting. I felt tears come to me eyes when I saw him. His whole body was covered in bandages and his skin was paler then I had ever seen it.

"Will he be okay?'' I asked as I looked at him.

"Yes, now that the bleeding has stopped. I used Dittany on the smaller cuts and gave him some Blood-Replenishing Potion and a Pain reliever for when he wakes up, although it will where off in a few hours. Miss Evans, I'm not going to lie to you. If you hadn't cast that Ferula charm on him, he would of died." I looked at her with tears in my eyes.

"I didn't know it was so bad."

"You would make a lovely healer Miss Evans, but right now you should go be with your friend." I did my best to give her a small smile.

"thank you, for everything"

"I'm just doing my job. But you're welcome, Lily." she gave me a small smile before she left me alone with Severus. I walked across the room and pulled the bed-side chare so close to the bed that I had to sit with my legs crossed in front of me. I took his bandaged hand in my own smaller one before pushing his long black hair out of his bruised face with my other hand.

"oh, Sev. I thought I'd lost you." Tears were falling freely down my face. While I was waiting I realized why I was so scared of losing Sev, and wasn't just because we have been best friends for the past seven years, it was because I was in love with him. I promised myself that I wouldn't say anything about this new feeling until I knew how he felt. My hand fell from his face to my lap as I leaned over and rested my head on his chest, closing my eyes as I was comforted by the filmier sound of his steady heartbeat. And before I knew it I had been swept away to the land of dreams.

I hope you like it, tell me what you think!


	3. Hospital Wing 1 Sev's POV

When I woke up, even before I opened my eyes, I could tell that I had bandages all over my body. I tried to move but the pain that shot though my body stopped me. When I opened my eyes I was lost in a sea of red hair, Lily. She was half sitting in the bedside char and half laying in the bed with me with her head on my chest. I looked around the room I was in and instantly. knew I was in the Hospital Wing.

The last thing I remembered was falling to the ground and being in pain. I looked back down at the red headed angel sleeping on my chest and a feeling of regret filled my stomach. Her face was red and puffy, like it would get when she cried. I softly whispered apologies in to her hair, afraid that she would move if I woke her up. I closed my eyes. The feeling of having her so close made the pain in my body fade to the back of my mind, even if just for a moment. I had been awake for about ten minuets when I heard the sound of footsteps and opened my eyes to see who it was. Madam Pomfrey stood in the door way, taking in the scene before her with a disapproving look in her eye before sighing, walking into the room and over to me.

"It's good to see you awake Mr. Snape. You give us quite a scare" She spoke in a hushed tone, so she wouldn't wake up the Gryffindor sleeping between us.

"I have some Pain-Relieving Potion for you," she put a small glass bottle with a cloudy potion in it. I knew from _Advanced Potion-Making_ that it was taught to sixth years, and that it contained lilac flowers, a potion ingredient that was known for its claming properties. I was drawn out of my thoughts when the school healer spoke again.

"I want you to take all of it if the pain becomes unbearable, do I make myself clear?" I looked up at her.

"Yes Ma'am." she smiled.

"good. I'll come back to change you bandages when Miss. Evans wakes up, the poor dear was up all night, wouldn't sleep until she knew you were alright." I smiled at this new information and at the hopeful thought that popped in my mind, did this mean Lily loved me back?

"Well I'll be back soon, make sure to take that potion if you need it," with one last look at Lily and I she left the room. I looked back down at Lily again and smiled when I saw that she had turned her head towards me in her sleep, a small smile on her lips. I wish I was brave enough to tell her how I feel about her. About twenty minuets latter I felt her move and looked down just in time to see her open her bright green eyes, which were now wide with surprise.

"Sev, you're awake!" She smiled before she leaned up and hugged me.

"I was so worried." she said, her voice muffled against my neck.

I instantly wrapped my arms around her, not heeding to the pain in my muscles as they protested the small movement.

"Lily, what happened?"

She pulled back just enough to look at me, tears filling her eyes as she started to speak in fragmented sentences.

"Black hit you with a cruse…there was so much blood… Everyone thought you were going to die." she took a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"Sev, I thought I'd lost you!" I sob broke though her voice and the tears spilled out of her eyes and she fell back down on my chest and cried into my neck, her body shaking. I tightened my hold around her small frame as she cried.

"I'm right here Lily, I'm all right, you're not going to lose me." I whispered this over and over again, rubbing small circles on her back in a seemingly vane attempt to came her down.. She just shook her head, insisting that there had been to much blood. She said that it had taken Madam Pomfrey just shy of five hours to stop the bleeding and bandage me up.

She started to calm down and after about ten minuets she pulled back just enough to look at my face, placing her hands on both sides of my face so she could look at it carefully, searchingly. I saw the apprehensive fear in her eyes and was overcome with the need to make her happy again. I flashed her a smile that slide off my face when I felt her hands in my hair, I bit my lip and swollen past the lump in my throat.

"Sev, we'll always be friends, right?"

"Of course Lily" I told her softly, wondering what had bought this on..

"Promise me that you'll never have to come here again Sev, I couldn't stand it if you were hurt like that again" the look in her green eyes told me that she was serious, I tried to smirk but found that I couldn't , after all, she was closer to me now then she had ever been. I heard myself complying to her request, hardly aware of what I was saying as the words slipped out of my mouth.

"I promise," I said softly. She smiled and I couldn't help myself, I had to look down at her lips. I felt her eyes on me and felt my face heat up and my pulse quicken when I realized that she was now fully on the bed with me, I opened my mouth but before I could say anything a sharp voice cut though the room. "Miss. Evans! Get off that bed the instant!" Lily's face turned roughly the color of her hair as she practically jumped off the bed. She looked at her feet, seemingly to block out the cross look Madam Pomfrey was giving her.

"If I could deduct house points, twenty would be taken from both Gryffindor and Slytherin, for such indecent behavior!"

"I'm sorry." We both said at the same time. I could see Lily's face turn a darker shade of red though her hair and felt my own face grow hot.

"Don't let it happen again." She said firmly. Lily nodded in response.

"Now Miss. Evans, I need to change Mr. Snape's bandages so I'll need you to leave the room for** a moment." **

"Yes Ma'am." she glanced up at me and smiled, her cheeks still a little pink.

"I'll see you latter Sev." then she turned and left the room. Madam Pomfrey changed my bandages then gave me the Pain-relieving potion and some Dreamless sleep potion, saying that the more I sleep the faster I would heal. I saw her leave the room before darkness overtook me once again. **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Sorry this took so long! I didn't see that I had left out Lily telling Severus about what happened.<strong>


	4. Hospital Wing 2 Lily's POV

hey guys! I was going to put this up last night but it was really late and I had to pee. But, it's here now!

I don't own anything!

I felt something move under my head as I woke up, I didn't even remember falling a sleep. I could still feel the movement and realized that it was moving up and down at a rhythmic pace, like breathing. Breathing! It all came back to me in a rush, Severus had been badly hurt and we were in the Hospital Wing. I must have fallen asleep on his chest. When I opened my eyes my suspicions were conformed. I felt my eyes widen with surprise when I saw Sev's obsidian colored eyes staring back at me.

"Sev, you're awake!" I gave him a relief filled smile as I lend up and give him a hug. "I was so worried" I told him, my voice a little muffled because I was talking into his neck, as I felt him wrap his arms round me.

"Lily, what happened?" his deep voice asked. I pulled back just enough to look him in the eyes as I felt tears fill my own as the events and emotions of the pervious day filled my mind.

"Black hit you with a cruse…there was so much blood… Everyone thought you were going to die." I took a shaky breath, trying to calm the fears that were responsible for my unshed tears.

"Sev, I thought I'd lost you!" I cursed the sob that took over my voice as I fell back down on his chest, crying into his neck. I felt Sev's grip around my waist tighten as I cried in to his neck.

"I'm right here Lily, I'm all right, you're not going to lose me." he whispered over and over again. I just shook my head insisting that there had been to much blood. I told him about how it had taken Madam Pomfrey just shy of five hours to stop the bleeding and bandage him up. I started to calm down and after about ten minuets I pulled back just enough to look at his face. I put my hands on both sides of his face so that I could look at it, looking for any signs of the cuts that had covered his face the day before. He flashed me a smile and before I realized what I was doing my hands had found their way in to his long, black hair. His smile faded and I saw him bite his lip and sallow hard, making his Adams-Apple jump.

"Sev, we'll always be friends, right?" I held his gaze.

"Of course Lily" he told me softly.

"Promise me that you'll never have to come here again Sev, I couldn't stand it if you were hurt like that again." I saw his lips twitch in a failed attempt at what I assumed was a smirk.

"I promise." He said it so softly that I almost didn't hear him. I smiled at him and saw his eyes flash down to my lips. I looked at him closely and saw his face flush, I could feel his pulse speed up under my hands. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could Madam Promfrey's cross voice cut though the room.

"Miss. Evans! Get off that bed the instant!" I felt my face heat up and thought that it must be roughly the color of my hair as I practically jumped off the bed, realizing that I had been in bed with Severus. I looked at my feet, trying to block out the cross look Madam Pomfrey was giving me.

"If I could deduct house points, twenty would be taken from both Gryffindor and Slytherin, for such indecent behavior!"

"I'm sorry." We both said at the same time. I could feel my face heat up even more and I was sure that Sev was blushing as well.

"Don't let it happen again." She said firmly. I nodded in response.

"Now Miss. Evans, I need to change Mr. Snape's bandages so I'll need you to leave the room for a moment."

"Yes Ma'am." I glanced up at Severus and smiled, my cheeks still a little hot.

"I'll see you latter Sev." I said. Then I turned and left the room. It was about ten minuets latter when Madam Pomfrey came out of Sev's room.

"Miss. Evans, it is well past curfew, I think you should go up to your dorm for the night." I opened my mouth to protest, but she held up a thin, boney, hand to stop me.

"Don't worry Miss, Evans, Mr. Snape will be fine without you over night. Now, you can come back first thing in the morning, as you don't have class tomorrow."

"Yes Ma'ma. I hope you have a good night." She smiled at me.

"Thank you, Miss. Evans, I hope you have a good night as well." I bid her goodnight before I set off for Gryffindor Tower. On the way there I replayed the day in my head over and over again, so I was surprised when a soft voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Do you have the password, dear?" asked the portrait of the Fat Lady. I gave her the password and climbed though the now open portrait hole into the empty Gryffindor common room. I went up to the Girls Dormitories, got to my room and changed into my night-grown before falling into bed, falling asleep as soon as my head hit pillow.


	5. The Kiss 1 Lily's POV

Severus and I sat under the large Elm tree by The Black Lake studying for our charms O.W.L.s, which would take place later on to day. Sev had been released from the Madame Promfry's care last week, just in time for the Transfiguration O.W.L.s. After the test James and Remus found us and apologized on Sirius's behalf, Remus seemed sincere but I could tell that James was more sorry that he get caught then what he did to Severus. When Severus asked me why Sirius could apologize himself I told him that he had been suspended for the rest of the year. My back hurt from sitting hunched over my Charms book for so long so I stretched my back before flopping down on ground, looking up at the cloudy sky though the canopy of leaves over head. Over the last two weeks I thought about my feelings for Severus, where they worry induced or where they always there? Mary has always said, even from the first night back in our first year, that she thought Sev had crush on me. I now find myself hoping that she was, and still is, right. The night after Severus had been injured I had asked my room mates what a tell tale sign of a boy liking you was and my friend Alice Prewett said that before her boyfriend, Frank Longbottom, had asked her out he hung around her a lot. Mary McDonald said that any boy that liked you would get very flustered if you asked for a kiss, for reasons I can't explain the idea of asking my best friend of seven years to kiss me got stuck in my head and refused to leave. So now, with Severus only a few feet away, I knew I had to ask. Since I've never kissed anyone before I didn't really know what I would do if he did want to kiss me, all I know is if I don't ask him, I won't be able to sleep tonight. I made a plane then, propping myself up on my elbows so I could look at him, called upon all my Gryffindor courage.

"Sev?" I called out, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Yes, Lily?" he asked not even looking up from his book.

"Have you ever.. Um.. Kissed anyone?" This this time his head snapped up, his eyes wide with surprise, his face showing nothing but worry.

"Why, have you?" he asked, a little bit of the worry that was so evident on his normally emotionless face seeping into his voice.

"No, that's why I was asking, I thought, maybe, you could tell me what it's like." I sat up all the way so I could look at him better but as soon as he looked me in the eyes he looked down blushing slightly.

"So, have you?" I asked again.

"No, I haven't" his pale cheeks now held a light pink color. I took a deep breathe.

"Do you want to?"

"Yes" I closed my eyes tight before asking the question that held the power to ether kill our friendship, or bring it to new heights.

" would you like to kiss me, Sev? " he looked up at me again, his eyes filled with the same heartbreakingly apprehensive hope that I had seen to many times when we were younger. He smiled slightly

"I would." he confessed quietly. I scooted closer to him, so we were sitting knee to knee.

"Then kiss me." I told him, my voice barely louder then a whisper. He leaned forward and I saw his eyes close a fraction of a second before mine did, our lips meeting for the first time in a soft kiss. As soon as our lips touched a feeling of deep contentment filled my body and any lingering doubts I had about my feelings for Severus flew from my mind. This was right, I just knew it. Sev pulled away all to soon for my liking, looking like he had just taken a bludger to the head. I smiled at him before kissing him again, smiling into his lips when I felt him kiss back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt his go around my waist. We kissed for a few minutes before pulling apart again. I rested my forehead on Sev's and smiled when I saw the grin on his face. "Merlin, Lily," He breathed, "that was bloody amazing" "I could say the same for you Sev." I leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you, Lily." a look of fear crossed his face as the words left his mouth but before he could say anything I cut him off.

"I love you too, Severus." the smile that broke a crossed his face made my heart melt.

"Really?" I smiled at him.

"yes, really." I sat down be side him and picked up my charms book again. About half a hour later I looked up at Sev.

"We should go in for lunch." I told him.

"you're right" he said with a sigh. We picked up our books and started to make our way back to the school. When we got to the Great Hall Sev looked down at me.

"Lily, will you be my girlfriend?" I smiled up at him.

"Yes, I will. Meet me by our tree after our O.W.L.s?"

"Of course Lily." I stood up on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good luck." I pulled away and we went to our house's tables. When I sat down at Gryffindor's table my friend Mary gave me a pointed look.

"I'll tell you later" I whispered. She nodded and continued eating. After lunch we were sent back to our Common Rooms to put away our books. We made the walk up to Gryffindor tower at a slow pace, knowing that when we re-entered the Great Hall it would be time to take our O.W.L.s.

I would have posted this yesterday(for Sev's Birthday) but I couldn't log on. It might take a little bit of time for me to put up Severus's POV of the kiss. Thank you for reading my story.

James Potter said that he will take out for a butterbeer if you review. ;)


	6. The Kiss 2 Sev's POV

Lily and I sat under the large Elm tree by The Black Lake studying for our charms O.W.L.s, which would take place later on to day. I was reading about the_ Avis_ charm, I had written it off as a girly charm and didn't listen when Flickwick talked about it in class. I stopped my reading when Lily called out to me.

"Sev?" Her sweet voice rang through the air, making my heart pound in my chest.

"Yes, Lily?" I asked not looking up from my book.

"Have you ever.. Um.. Kissed anyone?" I looked up so fast I could have gotten whiplash, my eyes wide with surprise, as fear shot through me. Had Lily kissed some already, and if so, who?

"Why, have you?" I asked, a little bit of the fear I felt seeping into my voice.

"No, that's why I was asking, I thought, maybe, you could tell me what it's like." As soon as she said that relief flooded my body. I saw her sit up all the way so she could look at me better but as soon as I looked her in the eyes I looked down blushing slightly.

"So, have you?" I heard her ask again.

"No, I haven't" I was sure that my pale cheeks now held a light pink color as I hared her take a deep breathe.

"Do you want to?" she asked lightly.

"Yes" I replied at once, looking up at her. she closed her eyes tight before asking a question that held the power to ether kill our friendship, or bring it to new heights.

"Would you like to kiss me, Sev? " I smiled slightly as I confessed to my deepest fantasy.

"I would." she scooted closer to me, so we were sitting knee to knee.

"Then kiss me." She told me, her voice barely louder then a whisper. I leaned forward and closed my eyes as she closed hers, our lips meeting for the first time in a soft kiss. As soon as our lips touched a feeling of deep contentment filled my body and any lingering doubts I had about my feelings for the green eyed Gryffindor flew from my mind. This was right, I just knew it. We pulled away all to soon for my liking, feeling like I had just taken a bludger to the head. she smiled at me before kissing me again, smiling into my lips when I started to kiss back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I let mine go around her small waist. We kissed for a few minutes before pulling apart again. She rested her forehead on mine and smiled when she saw the grin on my face.

"Merlin, Lily," I breathed,

"that was bloody amazing"

"I could say the same for you Sev." she leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I love you, Lily." the words had left my mouth on their own accord but before I could say anything else she cut me off.

"I love you too, Severus." smile broke a crossed my face upon hearing her say those words.

"Really?" I asked, causing her to smile at me.

"yes, really." She said as she sat down be side me and picked up her charms book again. About half a hour later she looked up at me.

"We should go in for lunch." she told me.

"you're right" I said with a sigh. We picked up our books and started to make our way back to the school. When we got to the Great Hall I looked down at her and asked her the question that had been on my mind since our kiss. "Lily, will you be my girlfriend?" she beamed up at me. "yes, I will. Meet me by our tree after our O.W.L.s?"

"Of course Lily." she stood up on her tip toes and kissed me on the cheek. "Good luck." she pulled away and we went to our house's tables. When I sat down at the Slytherin table my roommates gave me a hard look, one that I paid no attention to as I started to eat my lunch.

After lunch we were sent to our Rooms to put away our books. On my why down to the dungeons Regulus Black came up to me.

"Hey, Severus, did you hear about the attack on the family of half-bloods? I hear You- Know-Who asked them to join him and didn't take kindly to being told no." I smiled down at Regulus, outside of Lily the younger Black was one of the few people at the school that I could talk freely to.

"That seems like something he would do, the bloody awful git" We were also some of few Slytherins that didn't want join the so called 'Dark Lord'. We talked the rest of the way to and from the Common Room before going our separate ways at the Great Hall, Reg having to go to herbology while I Joined the rest of the fifth year for our O.W.L.s in Charms.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Did you like it, love it or hate it? leave me a review and tell me what you think!  
>Sev and Lily take their Charms O.W.L.s in the next chapter! I'll update as soon I can.<p> 


End file.
